The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XIV
I'm back! woot woot The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure Vol. 4 - Suddenly getting a whiff of a sweet smelling island! We finally return to the present inside the base of operations. Issac: I see...so that's how all you guys are connected. Willard: We never intended to rush the second time. However, I never thought Marin would remember the kids for all these years. Rodoran: You never thought? Are you trying to get everyone killed or something? Willard: Sigh...Rodoran, I have many things I need to say to you. But right now we don't have time for that. We'll have to use the "Suicide Plan." Drew: Ooh, sounds fun! What is it? Willard: Here's how this goes. We've pinpointed the route to the harbor which is least guarded. We will sneak in, and enter the palace through the harbor. Hugeo: No wonder you guys call it that! We've seen how many guards Marin has! It'll be like a 1 percent- Issac: Sounds good! We're in! Hugeo: WHHAAAAT?! Willard: Rodoran? Guys? Rodoran: We will come, but only to rescue Saboten. You guys got us into this mess, so we may as well clean it up. Willard: Great! We move now! In the darkness, the revolutionaries quickly and stealthily move, looking out for phantoms at every turn. Willard: Not...a...sound. CRASH! Everyone swiftly turns around in shocked silence to see the source of the noise. It's none other than Cottontail, who accidentally tipped over a trash can in the dark. Cottontail: Sorry! Rodoran: Quiet! A Phantom notices the noise and heads toward the group. Laffel: Ahh! We're screwed! Handlebar Man: Quick! In here! The group slips into a narrow alleyway, and the Phantom passes by without sensing them. Handlebar Man: Follow me. We're near the entrance. The Handlebar Man leads the group to an old and mostly abandoned road, and embedded into the wall are two large metal doors. Suspenders Man: Do you have the key, Willard? Willard: Of course Handlebar Man: Now hurry! Willard rushes up to the gates and pulls out a card. He inserts the card into a receptacle, then enters a five-number key. However, the access button turns red. Desperately, Willard tries it again, to no avail. Willard: No! They must've changed the code! Laffel: This isn't goo- Hugeo: Need a hand? Or perhaps a finger, should I say? Hugeo holds up his finger and turns it into magma. He then stabs into the door, causing it to melt. Hugeo then runs his finger in a circle until he goes a full 360, after which the cut metal falls away. Hugeo: Get in! And hurry! The relieved revolutionaries head into the door, and Hugeo puts the metal back on when everyone is through. They find themselves on a long road with large crates in various places, and 3 or 4 Phantoms on patrol. Willard: We're almost there, people...keep quiet... The revolutonaries rush behind one of the large crates without being spotted by a Phantom, and then head to another one. However, a Phantom is hovering closeby, and though they are all hidden the Phantom seems fixated on that spot. Issac: What's going o- Phantom: TARGETS CONFIRMED. BRING IN REINFORCEMENTS. Willard: What?? How did it- Drew: Uh, guys? I think we're in trouble... Drew points to the other side of the hall, as the gates on that side open and several, if not dozens, of Phantoms come pouring in. Suspenders Man: Shit... Phantom: WE HAVE LOCATED 19 INTRUDERS BEHIND THIS CRATE. TERMINATE THEM IMMEDIATELY. Willard: How are we gonna get out of this.... Issac: You guys go on ahead! Just leave this to us! Willard: Are you sure? Issac: Definitely! Go on ahead! Issac, Drew, and Hugeo ascend the crate and are face-to-face with the Phantoms. Phantom: THREE TARGETS LOCKED. PROCEED WITH TERMINATION. Issac: I don't think so! Transforming partially into a monkey, Issac leaps forward and kicks a Phantom. The sheer power of the kick severely dents the Phantom's armor. Drew: Let this be an example! Drew pulls out her Scattershield, and releases the sticky balls at one Phantom. The Phantom then receives a due electric shock. Phantom: SYSTEMS...FAILING...MUST... In desperation, the Phantom pulls out its extra six arms, but Drew just smirks as she brings out another weapon. She fires it, destroying the Phantom's abdomen and sending it crashing down. Issac: Hey Drew! What do you call that new weapon? Drew: A Bazooka! Issac: What? Did you run out of original ideas or something? Drew: I don't recall needing original ideas to destroy these guys! Hugeo: Focus! There are still Phantoms here! Hugeo, with his lava powers, easily plows through the Phantoms, taking out two with just a single magma punch. The three continue to decrease the number of Phantoms until only a handful are left, when suddenly more Phantoms come pouring through the gate. Issac: This'll take forever! We'd better leave! Hugeo: Agreed! The three battle their way towards the other side, until they finally end up at the harbor. Willard: Psst! In here! Willard is peeking out through a supply closet, and the trio enter. Everyone else is hanging out in there. Hugeo: Why are we here? Willard: Because there is no way in hell the Phantoms could've known we were there that fast. There's no doubt about it now. There is a spy among us. ...When we get out of this closet, we will be minus one member... Category:Ghost City Arc